Americas Worst dancers
by JAMJessica
Summary: Bella always complains how horrible of a dancer she is. A new show comes out and Alice submits a video. Will Bella regret her words? WHat happens when her dance instructor is not the most patient person in the world. Full summary inside. EXB All human.


Hello all! I have multiple ideas for stories so I decided to get one out ^_^  
>Hope you all enjoy it!<p>

**Disclaimer: **I do not currently o ever will own twilight or there hot mess of characters!

**Summary: Bella always complained about how she was a horrible dancer and how she could win a contest for her horrible dancing skills. What happens when one day she gets her chance? A new contest AMERICAS WORST DANCERS. If chosen then contestants are put on the show and are paired with a professional who is to teach them to dance and be the best of the best. Her best friend Alice forces her to attend. ExB rated M for language and possible lemon in later chapters all human**

Okay plot sucks WHO CARES I swear I want this to be an awesome story…anyway here ya go first chapter!

Also please excuse any mistakes I do not have a beta if anyone is interested feel free to message me! ^_^

**Chapter 1: Audtions **

"ALICE! I cannot believe you convinced me to come here! You want me to make a fool out of myself!" My eyes blurred slightly with angry tears. Alice had tricked me. The damn little pixie tricked me into going to these stupid auditions. I knew something was going on when she dressed me nicely but not overly dressed and did my hair and makeup simply. Something was seriously wrong…Alice never did anything simple.

"Well Bella you always said you could not dance to save your life! I am sorry Hun you are right you cannot dance to save your life so it is only normal to make you enter this! It will help and you're definitely going through to the next round…after all your Bella!" Alice's cheerful voice never faltered.

She made it sound like a compliment she made my horrible dancing sound like a compliment. "I hate you Alice." I muttered under my breath as I signed the forms getting my number and going to sit down.

"Of course you do Bella of course you do!' Alice might have been my best friend and she MAY have been my sister but right now she was at the top of my hit list.

I did not speak with her for the rest of the night until I finally got in for my audition. I did not actually have to dance. Alice had submitted a video in my name. They did not want people to have danced knowing about the show. Then people might fake it. I did not want to know what tape she entered.

"Hello Isabella it is nice to meet you. My name is Emmet McCarthy and this is Jasper and Rosalie Hale. She is my girlfriend and that's her twin brother." The large bear of a man said I had seen them on the news before. The Hale twins were dance prodigies and they were absolutely graceful on the dance floor. I could not believe Alice was putting me through this humiliation.

Emmet McCarthy was a dance instructor and was a childhood dancers. He and Rosalie had been partners at one time when Jasper was injured. Might seem strange I know all this information but cannot dance. The reason behind it was at one time it had been my dream to dance, but that dream was dashed when I found out I COULD NOT DANCE. I got over it and my new dream was to be a chef.

"Hello Mr. McCarthy." I said formally not sure what else to say. He laughed allowed motioning for me to sit. "Its Emmet now let's go through everything…shall we?" I nodded dumbly.

Alice had explained to me they reviewed all the taped and called in those they found the worst before doing an on scene dance if they deemed necessary. I was glad to find out I was

the last to be called in.

"How old are you Isabella?"

"Seventeen"

"When is your birthday?"

"September 13th"

"Are you a high school graduate?"

"I graduate this May in two weeks. My friend tells me if I make it through it does not start until June."

"Your friend is very knowledgeable…though you are underage you need a guardian to accompany you…or any adult with your parents permission. any plans for college."

"That would probably be my sister she is eighteen… and not right now I planned on staying with my dad for a yea before attending school"

"Alright…why did you decide to enter this contest?"

"I didn't decide my friend did. She decided I needed to learn how to dance…she says I am the worst dancer she has ever seen… I guess if I were to of entered myself it would have been because I dreamt as a kid of wanting to be a dancer. It never worked out that way. I am to clumsy to be a dancer." My voice trailed off as I remembered when I was five and stated ballet. It was the best time in my life. I was horrible but loved it. When I was nine I realized I was horrible and quit, I cried for two days before finally calming down. Yeah nine a little early to lose your dreams but that was how I was always pessimistic about it. Who wouldn't be in my ten years of dance always the tree or rock or someone in the back, having broken my arm twice, fell off stage three times and fell multiple times during class. Maybe hundreds.

"Well this might just help your dream Isabella."

Then he pressed play on the video screen behind me I turned and I groaned loudly. Alice had found old home movies of my ballet classes and me falling off stage during a recital and bumping into everyone in class. I buried my face in my hands as it moved to me dancing in my bed room in just a large night gown that went to my knees. I was just in my room fooling around and I ended up falling flat on my face.

I thought one thought as they viewed the tape trying to stop from laughing there asses off.

'_I hate you Alice' _

After ten more minutes of stupid dancing with me falling flat on my face the video finally ended and the judges spoke.

"Your definitely through Isabella! Here is the ticket for the plane… It leaves June 15th and 7am. There you will dance your best and then if we want you to continue which we are sure you will…you will pick a partner from the hat, a professional dancer who shall teach you different dances over the weeks depending on how far you make it." Emmett said nodding once before leaning his head back.

Then Rosalie continued. "Your partner will obviously be male if you make it, which Emmett is not allowed to say it is definitely…but truthfully I think you will make it through as well. Anyway Before the show starts there are two weeks of just training for the first dance and your professional picks everything that happens." 

Finally Jasper ended. "Good Luck Isabella I am sure you will enjoy this experience…that is if you make it through." he added with a knowing grin.

A few moments later I walked out with a ticket. I was THAT bad I was already pretty much guaranteed a spot in this thing. I sighed softly heading to Alice. "Yeah I made it you pixie." I growled in her general direction knowing she would ask.

"YAY I knew it Bella that's great!" She bounced up and down.

"Well guess what its up to you to convince dad to let me go! And let you go with me instead of him." I mentally groaned knowing she would be able to convince dad with out a problem.

Dad was wrapped around Alice's little finger,

"LETS GO BELLA!'

And then she dragged me off to her car so she could drive me home and start my hell.

So here I am approximately two weeks after graduation and I was on a plane heading to Las Angeles., Hollywood what ever people called it now a days. To me this would be hell on earth and before the end of this I swear I am going to strangle Alice.

**Okay that's Chapter 1 **

**Yeah I know it is not that great or that long but I promise It will get better! I just wanted to get it done today got the idea and I know how much of a procrastinator I am soooo here it is!**

**Please review~~~~**

**More to come if your all good boys and girls O-o **

**Yeah I am a little hyper currently babysitting my cousins who are 11 months and 2 years old. It is 6:30 at night hehe :p anyway please review all!**


End file.
